iNeed Help
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Jennette is having trouble once again with her script. She needs more emotions, more feelings, and more love for her co-star and especially get used to more kissing for this is all for iLost My Mind!


(AN:) Since I wrote iFind Out About The iOMG Kiss when Nathan and Jennette were told they were going to kiss at the end, seddieSUPERFAN101 suggested that I do the same, but with iLost My Mind, so here it is! This is dedicated to you, Dudette!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Dan Schneider, Madisen Hill, iLost My Mind, iOMG or iKiss.**

* * *

><p>Jennette held the script for iLost My Mind as she paced back and forth in her own house, reading the words out loud to herself. She couldn't believe how far iCarly has gotten! It's now to the point where Sam and Freddie are finally going to go on their first date.<p>

So far everything has been easy - talking about the kiss and the first date. But what wasn't so easy was having to kiss Nathan again.

Jennette tried her best doing it, really she has, but it never worked out perfect. Either she's miss, kiss his cheek, or just chicken out. And a McCurdy **never** chickens out.

Dan suggested she just practice at home until they could figure out something to do. Honestly Jennette had no idea what was going on. She kissed Nathan **plenty** of times before. It's not like this was her first time. But why couldn't she get it right?

As she was still pacing back and forth, talking to herself, someone had cleared his throat and Jennette screamed, jumping up as her script went flying through the air.

When she was able to finally calm herself down, she saw that it was Nathan standing near her with his hands in his pockets as he tried to hold in his laugh.

"**Nathan Karl Kress**!" Jennette screamed, hitting Nathan wherever she could before he grabbed her hands. "What the heck was that for?"

"I-I'm s-sorry," Nathan said between his laughs. He just couldn't breathe. "I-It was s-such a-a-a perfect moment!"

Jennette pushed him and Nathan tumbled to the floor, still laughing as Jennette went to go pick up her script and dust it off, opening to the page she left off. Nathan was finally able to pull himself together and got up.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Nathan said, going to go give his best friend a hug. She didn't move or say anything, until she gave up and just hugged him back.

"What are you doing here?" Jennette asked when the two pulled away.

"We finished run-through time at the studio and I wanted to see how you were doing," Nathan answered, clearing his throat again as he took the script. "We had someone play as Sam while we practiced some parts."

"Do you practice the kiss?" Jennette mumbled.

"No, we didn't," Nathan rolled his eyes. "I don't plan on kissing anyone but you in this episode."

"But I can't do it!" Jennette threw her arms up in the air and then placed them on top of her head as she walked around her living room.

"Yes you can," Nathan stood right in front of her to stop her from walking. "Because I **know** you can."

"Nathan, I just-" Jennette tried to explain, but Nathan interrupted her.

"Madisen doesn't mind, trust me," Nathan joked, a small grin on his face and Jennette slapped his chest. "Okay, it's time for me to be serious, sorry."

Nathan took both of Jennette's hands into his and made her look straight into his chocolate colored eyes.

"Baby steps, okay?" Nathan nodded his head and Jennette did the same, agreeing for she was already lost of words.

Slowly Nathan placed his hands on both sides of her hips and pulled her body close to his. Jennette lifted her hands off his chest and gently rested them on his shoulders.

"See, you're getting there," Nathan whispered, already proud.

Jennette smiled, looking up at him again. She couldn't believe even though she was older, she was short. Not only that, but there was so much love and care in Nathan's eyes, she could see clearly, for her.

And before she knew it, she and Nathan were slowly bringing their heads close together and then their eyes shut as their lips met. Saying she felt so much better didn't even explain half of what she was feeling at that moment. Why couldn't this work when they were with everyone else?

Maybe because right now it was just the two of them in the huge house.

Nathan had pulled away after the eight complete seconds were over, and Jennette still had her eyes close. A small smile formed on her lips and she finally opened her eyes when seeing Nathan was smiling too.

"See, was that so hard?" Nathan asked.

Jennette shook her head, still not being able to say anything.

"How about we try again?" Nathan chuckled. "Just for more practice?"

Nathan didn't have to hear an answer for Jennette already had thought of the same idea way before he said it.

"Hey," Nathan said, breaking the kiss short, "I kinda promised Dan we'd be at the studio today."

"What?" Jennette asked. "Today?"

"Yeah, to see if we could maybe do something else instead of kissing," Nathan filled in, but shaking his head and wrapping his arms back around her waist, "But I think the kiss isn't a problem anymore."

"It's okay," Jennette said, walking out from his grasp when taking out his car keys from the back of his pockets. She walked over to her door and waved them in the air. "I'll drive."

"Not with my car you don't!" Nathan ran to her, but Jennette raced out of her house laughing. "Jennette, come on! I just had my car fixed from last time!"


End file.
